


Just a pointed note or two on Harry Potter

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: FINDING PLOTHOLES, PLOTHOLES ALERT, Plotholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Excuse me, JK Rowling, everything you have written has so many prejudiced plot holes, whilst you are an amazing writer I feel the need to point it out.





	Just a pointed note or two on Harry Potter

Hagrid said that not a wizard that went bad wasn’t in Slytherin.

ok. 

Wait.

 

I might be wrong, of course, but I swear Gellert Grindelwald, Dumbledore’s ex best friend was a Gryffindor, right?

 

Hello? Anyone there?

PETER PETTIGREW???

i admit, no one knew it was him at that point, but Sirius was a Gryffindor too, right?

 

Im sure Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs must have been deathe eaters too, they can’t all have been Slytherins, there just isn’t enough...

 

Hagrid? 

 

Re think that?

 

Also - 

 

Harry’s letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs... that means both McGonagall and Dumbledore knew he was living in a cupboard under the stairs.

 

did they think that was a safe place to live?

 

bars on the window? I’m sure the weasleys would have told them.

 

do they really think that Blood Wards were more important than the state of him?

 

That treatment created Voldemort for goodness sake!

 

THEY COULD HAVE HAD HIM IN ANY HOUSE THAT WAS UNDER A FIDELIUS CHARM!

 

AND -

 

a mistreated child per generation.

 

Voldemort - a boy who’s mother was mistreated, who was left to love potion the man she loved and run away... only for him to turn his back on her and their son. She died in childbirth, bestowing the name of the people the child would grow up to most despise, upon her child. He grew up, bullied and mistreats day and hated, then one day he found an escape. And they feared him for it. And their fear was so much better their cruelty. He grew to love that fear. And he punished them to grow more of it. Then he found out he wasnt special, wasn’t special at all, dragged to a school with thousands of other people like him. But he was better than them. He could prove it. He could do more, make them fear him too, never have to feel so vulnerable again. So he did. Everyone either loved him or feared him. Or both. And he relished in it, he would never be vulnerable again, never feel the pain again, he could control monsters, blame others, feel power. Then he felt vulnerable again. The transfiguration teacher. He has more power. He feared death so badly. He killed and spilt his soul to save himself. His sanity trickling away from him, his sadistic streak grew. He now knew no death, he just needed more power, to never feel scared again. He made more, and more, and more, until he no longer knew who he was, just this steady rush of power and the feeling that death could not quite claim him, until he heard something, no, someone,  who could undo that rush. So he went to destroy him, but without that rush, just that suffocating fear, he was fooled by the power of love, and torn from his body, until he was but a mere wraith of fear and insanity, only knowing who had done thuan and the deaths he made, not remembering his true cause, that flee from death, that feeling of power protecting him from fear, until he was truly killed, just suffocating fear since Harry Potter’s name had entered his life, and caused his death.

Severus Snape - a boy mistreated and, his only friend separates from him in the one place he could feel safe, only to be bullied by a group of friends who clearly didn’t understand that what they did _hurt_. Hurt _so much._ He was forced to turn to despicable people for help. With no other choice, fighting for his own survival in a world he was overlooked, he had to use words he hated. Magic he hated. And ghen, it slipped out near his best friend, his love, and she turned away for his moment o weakness, where he fought for survival, for pride, for life... and his best friend left him forever. He threw himself into his studies, then turned to the only person left for help. The Dark Lord. He was so desperate... So, so, desperate... he reported a prophecy. A prophecy that doomed his love, his best friend, who turned her back on him. He tried to convince him to spare her, that it wasn’t them, but he failed. Sort of. Voldemort told Lily she didn’t have to die! But she did, for her son, and Severus Snape came... but he was too late. Much to late. His best friend... was dead. He then took on a terrible decision, a spy, on both sides. He saw a boy, the son of the woman he loved... but not his son. No, the son of the boy who tormented him endlessly. He looked just like him, but with his loves eyes. The worst torture he could possibly endure. And the boy hated him. So he, in turn, hated him back. Then he died horribly, sacrificing his soul, his mind, his sanity for the spy job he had taken up, before the snake bit him and he sacrificed his life for it too. The son of his live was the last thing he saw. Those eyes. The eyes he fell in love with. The eyes of his best friend. Before he ended her life trying not to mess up the only choice he had left, after he messed up her friendship. 

Harry Potter- he could have been like that. He could of. But it was sheer dumb luck he wasn’t, and no one did anything about it. They just reminded him of his parents, and how proud they would be.

On that note, the marauders - 

The Marauders were a group of best friends, who cared for each other, pulled pranks together, covered up for each other, and protected each other’s secrets. One of them was a werewolf, and the other three broke the law to become illegal animaguses for their friend. One of them was disowned, and they literally let him come and live in their house. One of them had a hopeless crush on a girl and they all helped him anyway. They all fought with a horrible boy (Snape) and they all worked together for anything.

In the end, one of them ends up dying for his wife no one thought he would get and his son.

Another betrayed his friends, killed many people, joined Voldemort and ended up dying.

Another was falsely accused of murder, working with Voldemort and betrayal, and ended up dying, thought of as a criminal, trying to defend his godson.

That left the final marauder, all by himself, all his best friends gone, struggling with life, due to being a werewolf, failing to get jobs because of it, then marrying a woman and having a child, only to die soon after, leaving the child alone with his godfather, who was still a child.

At least he finally got to see his friends again in the afterlife.

Because of Voldemort, these best friends were torn apart.

But without these friends, Voldemort would have won.

This is the tragedy of the marauders.

 

the people I feel the worst for are snape and lily.

 

THEY WERE BEST FRIENDS, COR GOD’S SAKE! 

BECAUSE OF ABUSE, THEY WERE TORN APART! 

IF DUMBLEDORE HAD JUST LOOKED HARD ENOUGH, HE COULD HAVE SAVED SNAPE! VOLDEMORT MIGHT JUST BE THE NAME OF A KIND ELDERLY WIZARD! 

AND LILY! 

HER SISTER HATED HER FOR HER MAGIC!

 

HER BEST FRIEND INSULTED HER ACCIDENTLY, SHE DIDNT LIKE HOW HIS “FRIENDS” WERE ACTING, SO SHE PUSHED HIM AWAY, NO IDEA IF IT WAS GOOD OR NOT.

 

SHE FOUND SOMEONE SHE LOVED. SHE HAD A SON. THEN SHE DIED FOR HIM! SHE WAS TWENTY-ONE! 

 

TWENTY ONE!!!

 

SHE WAS BARELY AN ADULT!

 

How did nobody see this all is prejudiced? 

We spend the entire series thinking, aw, she gave her life for her son, making her a martyr, being happy she did this!

 

WE SHOULD BE ASHAMED!


End file.
